Emma's Fear
by LittleDraco
Summary: Emma is one of the bravest people Storybrooke has known. but even Emma is afraid of something. So who does she turn to. Swan Queen fic. set after 4A


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of once **

Emma got up one morning and thought to herself "this day is goona suck." growing up in the foster system Emma learned to become brave quite young, but there was always one thing that she was scared of and had hidden it to others. To everyone else it would be spiders, snakes or heights that could send a person running for the hills, but not Emma she would pick up the spider and chase you around with it.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Emma picked up the letter as she looked at the two words that always haunt her, "blood test" Ever since Emma was three she needed to get regular tests every five years.

Emma had forgotten all about it until the letter had come the other day to remind her. Standing up off her bed she got dress trying not to think about it, but the more she thought about it the worse it got.

Emma could hear both of her parents downstairs laughing about who knows what, and decided to get the day over with. As Emma walked down stairs she found the too love birds making out over the kitchen bench "Really?" Emma questioned them as they broke apart from being caught witch made them laugh more. An hour had pass and Emma and David were ready to go to the station and Snow was ready to spend the day with Neil and being in the office.

XXXXXXXX

Emma sat in the office looking at the time, her appointment was at noon and she had to go quite soon Emma's thoughts were interrupted by David picking up the keys and asking "do you want me to give you a lift?" Emma simplify replied with "no." and David left to do a lunch round.

Getting up and into her bug Emma made one quick stop at the school, it was close to the office and didn't want to seem to needy, hopefully her mother wasn't too busy. Staying in the car Emma called Snow the moment Snow picked up Emma asked "how busy are you for lunch?' As Snow replied back "I'm sorry Emma but i had heaps of paperwork and your brother is going to wake up soon." There was a small pause "Let me guess you're scared of going. What about your father?"

Emma sounded upset and panicked, nether one knew about Emma's fear but replied quietly. "someone needs to stay on duty." but Emma continued "thanks anyway I'll find someone else." and Emma hung up the phone looking through the contacts on her phone she made a list of why they wouldn't be able to go, when she couldn't think of a bad reason when she saw a name Emma took a deep breath and hit dial.

XXXXXXXXXX

sitting in the waiting room just outside of the office Emma sat there trying her hardest not to break down in tears right there, lucky there was no one else in the room

"This is so embarrassing" Emma whispered to herself

"Look on the bright side at lease no one else is here." Regina answered back to Emma. It was true Emma needed someone there to hold her hand whenever she had to do this it was even worst that the only person free was Regina.

Walking into the room together Emma couldn't help it her biggest fear was coming out and showing the moment they walked into the room the Dr said "take a seat" the moment the words were said Emma turned around and then Regina saw it Emma was crying.

Emma had tears in her eyes and they even appeared to be going red. When Emma turned Emma couldn't help it and placed her arms around Regina and between her breathing she could hear "this is really why i want someone to be with me."

Regina couldn't help it, she knew there was another reason than what Emma said on the phone. "Last time i had a bad reaction and really it's just in case it happened again."

Realising the grip Emma had on Regina she let go and sat in the chair. Regina couldn't help it she had to do something Emma looked like a terrified child and here it comes the needle. Emma continued crying as she looked away as Regina just held onto her hand. The Dr looked at the two and thought it would be best if she didn't count down like she would with anyone else.

Emma felt the needle go in and that was just the beginning the last thing Emma remembers was hearing Regina telling her to just breathe through it.

Regina looked at Emma the whole time and noticed her eyes started to drop as she has passed out in the chair while the needle was still bringing the blood out.

What seemed like a few seconds Regina saw that Emma was moving again and had slowly woken up but saw still unsure on how she was doing.

Regina looked to see Emma's eyes, before it was too late to react to Emma that brought back her lunch onto Regina and passed out for the second time. Regina looked down at her top and didn't even care at the time.

The Dr was done and left Emma in the chair as she checked her over. Emma only then came back but was still quite unsure about what had happened the last thing she remembered was the needle going in. Emma could feel that someone was touching her arm and she tried to look over and noticed someone her focus wasn't just there yet but could easily tell that was Regina holding on to her.

"Emma can you say something?" Emma herd Regina say next to her. "no more." it was a quite whimper but it was a response.

Regina was then given the notice that once Emma has some juice and eats something on the plate that was then placed in front of them they were allowed to leave.

After half an hour Emma was up but was slow, Regina stood next to Emma just in case and somehow Regina had gotten hold of Emma's keys and placed her in to her car as Regina took the front seat starting to drive off. Regina noticed that Emma placed her head on the window and asked. "Do you want to go home or the station?' "Home." it was the only replied Regina got and headed to the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting Emma into the apartment easy but said that Emma should lie in her parents bed as Regina went and used her phone. On the first ring Regina reached Snow, and Snow was a little surprised that Regina had called her.

"Any chance you could come home soon?'" Regina asked quietly as she turned to see that Emma had already fallen asleep in her parent's bed.

"What happened?'" Snow asked sounding a little panicked as she head out with Neil.

When Regina hung up the phone she heeded to the laundry and took her top off and placed it in, just hoping Snow wouldn't mind that she was wearing one of her tops.

Snow arrived home to find Regina sitting at the table with her top on "Emma's asleep in your bed i hope you don't mine i didn't really want to risk getting her up anymore stairs." Regina answered when she looked around looking for Emma. Snow walked over to the bed and noticed Emma was asleep in the bed what she must have gone through earlier she just had to know.

Regina explained everything what had happened and Snow felt bad that Emma had hid the secret from them and it had to come out like this.

It was another hour and Regina had to go it was her week with Henry and she had to get home. Snow said that she will drop off the top later or early next morning.

Snow was set for the night and had some time before Neil would wake or David had to come home. Snow lied down in bed next to her sleeping daughter and gently placed her arm around her holding her close. Emma turned in her sleep and wrapped her arm around Snow and both women slept peacefully.

Just after six and David came home to a quiet home. Looking over he found Snow and Emma cuddled up together in bed and Neil lied there awake in his. David smiled at the scene.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: hope you love the story. Going to go on a small break for a few weeks from writing for tomorrow is my 21****st**** but ill continue my writing soon. Till then. **


End file.
